Processing of tablets, such as inspecting, marking, and/or laser drilling of tablets, is known in the art. Inspection units are typically configured to inspect and remove tablets from a conveyer mechanism that have been improperly processed in a previous processing operation. Previous processing operations may include marking the tablets with indicia, coloring the tablets, laser drilling holes in the tablets, and/or coating the tablets. These processing operations are typically completed upstream from the inspection unit such that the inspection unit may inspect if these processes have been properly completed.
It is important for the manufacturer to carefully inspect the pellet-shaped articles for defects, such as an improperly printed or coated side of the article, before the pellet-shaped article is distributed to the consumer so as to ensure the quality of the product and hence protect the safety of the consumer. Moreover, such defective articles must be separated from the acceptable articles based on the inspection results.